The longest wait
by ItsOliver
Summary: Rated M for a reason, Hermione is sick of Harry and Draco's constant bickering, so instead of having to put up with the fighting, she thinks of a plan.


**The longest wait**

Rating: M  
Pairing: H/D  
Author: ItsOliver  
Genre: Romance

_Rated M for a reason! Hermione intentionally locks Draco and Harry in the room of requirement, without them knowing. Eventually, both of them come to a conclusion. If you don't like, don't read! Simple! _

Draco shoved past Potter in the crowds of students stampeding to the classrooms , trying to catch up to his goons Crabbe and Goyle. Harry walked with Hermione and Ron to Charms that morning,

"I can't believe I have to be in more classes with him in them," Harry complained,  
"Oh stop your complaining, please?" Hermione sighed, as she got shoved around more by the Slytherin's, she felt frustrated and more need to hit them then shout at them. As they finally reached Charms, Hermione and the two boys waited for Professor Flitwick, Harry was always amazed at his height, as was Ron, but Hermione was more interested in getting into the classroom.

After the lesson was finished, Draco was complaning to Harry about how he was doing everything wrong in the lesson, and Harry was fuming.

"Honestly, Potter, you think you're good at everything. Charms class isn't up to your standards," Draco heard Crabbe and Goyle snort behind him into laughter. Harry's chest began to heave, and his fists were clenching. As flitwick came out, Draco and his goons ran off.

"Yeah you better run, Malfoy!" Harry yelled after him,

Flitwick watched the boys run around the corner and then looked at Harry,

"Sometimes ignoring them can make them go away," Flitwick smiled, in his squeaky high voice, Harry nodded and turned to face Ron and Hermione.

"I swear, some day I am so going to-" Harry tried to say, but he got interrupted as Neville came running towards them, Neville panted and placed a hand on his knee, bending it as he was trying to mumble something to Harry,

"Harry! I just checked your Quidditch supplies, and your broom's gone missing!" Neville freaked out as he told Harry,

"Let's see you play without a broom, and uniform, Potter," Draco smirked, as he watched them run off from around the corner, Crabbe and Goyle both snickered behind him. The goons showed Malfoy what they had done to Harry's gear, the uniform was shredded into pieces, and the broom had been snapped in half by Malfoy.

As Harry saw that everything was gone, he panicked and freaked out, pacing up and down.

"Don't worry, it couldn't have gone far!" Hermione assured him, patting his shoulder as he walked past her.

"I'm doomed!" Harry began smacking himself on the forehead, over and over again,

Hermione tried to calm him down, but he had sworn to himself that this year Gryffindor was going to win, but he can't practise without a broom and uniform. He sighed, stressing so much that following morning.

As he notified Minerva that morning, she was dissapointed as well and told him he wasn't able to practise so they were going to have to find someone else. Harry grabbed a head full of his hair and screamed as he entered the Quidditch pitch alone that morning, his mind was spinning and his heart was set on winning.

"What's the matter, Potter, can't handle the heat?" Draco smirked,

"Shove it, Malfoy," Harry said madly, Draco could hear him breathing in and out slowly,

Draco knew this was a good time to aggravate his arch nemesis, as it seemed fun at the time,

"I don't have anything to shove right now, sadly," Draco played with his nails,

"What's the matter, not getting enough?" Harry retorted,

Draco ignored him, as Draco circled the boy, Harry's heart beat began to race, his mind was full of fuel ready to burn. His emotions got the better of him, and he couldn't not stay mad at Malfoy. Draco walked around Harry,

"You know, I had always hoped something like this would happen...Because, that would mean Slytherin would have a chance this year, and for once, you FAILED," Draco whispered behind him, Harry's head was now spinning, his eyes widened in fury.

"Come on Potter, hit me, I dare you," Draco said as he stopped in front of him, and oh boy did Harry want to, but he couldn't. He didn't want to get in trouble because of Malfoy, he was trying to be good this year.

"Coward," Draco whispered as he walked past the silent Harry,

Screw being good, violence was so much funner in Harry's eyes,

As Draco looked back, Harry was suddenly zooming towards him, fist clenched and ready to throw a punch in his direction, and Malfoy ran for it, as Harry swung his arm and fist with every strength that he had.

"You're weak like your father, Potter!" Draco yelled back at him, and as Draco stumbled back into Hermione and Ron, the three of them fell over. Harry ran over, still furious, and wanting to hit Malfoy in the head as hard as he could.

"Don't let him get away!" Harry ordered, but Hermione and Ron did, Draco scrambled to his feet and ran off.

"What's with you Harry?" Hermione asked, placing a hand on Harry's forehead, it felt warm, and his scar was burning. Harry stared at her, frowing,

"He was annoying me, Hermione, I get so worked up because of him!" Harry pushed past them both, walking off.

"Where are you going?!" Ron called out,

"To think!" Harry turned his head back and replied, he stomped to the room of requirement, people were staring oddly at him, whispering and pointing.

"It's not my fault Malfoy's a bastard!" Harry yelled at the Slytherin's, they blinked and watched him slam the door.

Harry stared at the clouds, he opened the window and breathed in the fresh air. His mind felt clear, and his heart was beating slower again.

Hermione knew where Harry had gone that evening, and it's where he always seems to go whenever he feels angry, or sad. She had been in there with him alot over the past few months, and that's why Malfoy had stopped going in there, Harry could see why Draco used the room so often, it had everything.

As Harry had no idea that Malfoy was in there that morning, the two of them unknowingly sat in the room, it was Draco's turn to think as well. Draco had hoped that Harry wouldn't be in there, but he didn't bother to check.

As Hermione heard Draco's voice from inside the room that morning, she walked past the room three times and put a lock on the outside of the door, for the time being. She knew Draco would go in there eventually, because she was just smart like that.

Harry just realized the blonde mumbling behind him,

"Malfoy?" Harry asked,

"Potter?" Draco turned from the chair he sat in,

"Who else?" Harry shrugged,

"Of course, I should have known," Draco said, standing up and shoving his chair back against the alcove violently, that it broke part of the wooden leg off. Draco walked to the door, grabbing it with his hand, but it wouldn't budge. As he shook the door handle harder and harder, nothing happened then either. He knocked on the door, but no one at all was in the hallway.

"Help! I don't want to be stuck in here with this scarhead!" Draco kicked the door,

Harry ran towards the door, "I don't want to be stuck with a snobby rich kid either!" Harry yelled,

"Snobby rich kid?" Draco asked, "At least my parents aren't dead!" He shot at back at him,

"You take that back!" Harry threatened,

"Or else what, Potty?" Draco snorted, "You'll hex me? I doubt it,"

Harry reached for the wand in his pocket, but Draco was fast,

"Rictusempra!" Draco yelled, and swished his wand at Harry, who flew backwards across the room, Draco folded his arms and watched as the boy tried to get up, the blonde smirked more,

"What did I tell you, weak like your father was!" Draco felt brave when he mocked him, every time he mocked Potter, he felt good,

"My father wasn't WEAK," Harry hissed,

"We can do this all day Potter, either I can continue to throw nasty spells at you, hex you, among other things...Or we could just call it a truce, and not talk for the rest of the day," Draco placed his hands on his hips, waiting impatiently for an answer,

"Fine, truce, Malfoy," Harry sighed, struggling to get up,

"I knew you'd see it my way, now shut up and don't talk to me," Draco warned, running his hand through his hair as he sat down on his chair, but he had forgotten that the leg broke off it, and as he sat down Harry snorted into laughter as the broken legged chair threw him off onto the ground.

"How was your crash landing?" Harry asked, smiling widely,

"Shut up, Pothead, it WAS NOT funny," Draco kicked the chair,

"Just like mocking me isn't funny, Malfoy," Harry's smile disappeared,

"I think it is," Draco leaned against the locked doors,

"Why?" Harry asked, "Because you feel oh so fantastic to make other people feel less of themselves? It's wrong, Malfoy, and if it's only to boost your own ego, it makes you look even more sad and pathetic," Harry explained, while stretching himself,

"Sad and pathetic?" Draco smirked, "I'll show you sad and pathetic," Draco leaped towards him, instead of grabbing his wand this time, he used force with both hands to pin Potter down, and the boy beneath him squirmed from underneath.

Draco kicked Harry in the shin, and Harry screamed out in pain, biting his lip hard as he felt it, his eyes shut and his head leaned back. Draco realized that this turned him on, and he had no idea why.

"Get off!" Harry struggled, he managed to break free and pushed Draco away,

"What is your problem?" Harry asked, sighing,

"You, Potter, you are my damn problem," Draco poked him hard in the chest,

"Quit poking!" Harry said,

Harry was beginning to feel frustrated with the blond, and Draco could tell,

"What are you gonna do about it, scarhead?" Draco smirked,

Harry growled at Malfoy,

Harry leaped at him this time, trying to swing a punch in every direction he could but Malfoy was defending himself with his fists, it was like a boxing match except they weren't in the ring.

Harry got tired of throwing so many punches at him, and the boy's both just laid on top of each other, Harry began to puff, as Draco felt his breath on him, he felt aroused.

Draco gulped as Harry's eyes widened, he knew that Harry could feel his erection,

"What the hell?" Harry asked, stepping backwards from Malfoy,

Draco quickly got up and faced away from Harry,

"Are you..." Harry paused,

"Yes, Potter, I am gay, alright?" Draco hesitated,

"Oh... my, and all this time you were bothering me," Harry laughed,

"Shut up, you idiot! It's not like I want to be, I just recently became attracted to boys, shut up about it," Draco threatened, Harry raised his eyebrow at him,

"What if I don't?" Harry asked,

Draco turned around, "Your equipment already went bye bye, anyway,Potter,"

"You mean... my quidditch uniform, my broom, that was you who took them?" He asked,

Draco nodded, smirking,

"Give them back!" Harry walked towards him,

"It's too bad, they're already torn and made into something that looks like a crappy second hand statue," Draco insulted him,

Harry's heart was racing again, as his mind began to spin out of control, he got that feeling where he needed to punch Malfoy,

Harry smiled, and Malfoy's smile faded,

"Potter... what are you-" but before Draco could say anything more, Harry viciously held onto Malfoy's erection, and dug his nails into the the clothing, and as Draco felt the nails sink into the skin, his jaw dropped open, leaving him in surprise. Harry knew this would cause even more tension, but he didn't care.

"See the thing is Malfoy, even though you continue to throw insults at me, I always seem to..." Harry paused, squeezing Draco's erection more, until it was painful enough, "... WIN" Harry hissed in Draco's ear,

Draco moaned slightly, whimpering at the nails that were sinking in,

The tall boy placed his hands on Harry's shoulders as Harry began to squeeze more harshly, running his hand up and down Malfoy's length, the silk rubbing against Draco's cock was almost enough to make him give in already, but he tried everything he could to ignore it.

"Oh god... Potter! You're insane!" Draco breathed in deep, as he began to pump faster,

Harry could tell Draco was enjoying every last second of it, his cock throbbed as Harry's hand done wonderous things to it, mixing pain with pleasure. Draco gasped, leaning his head back at the amount of pleasure he was feeling, it was overwhelming him.

"Oh, faster!" Draco pleaded, his jaw opened while Harry pumped his way up and down Draco's hardened ten inch cock, as Harry began to pace his hand up and down faster, Draco moaned louder, and began to moan Harry's name in extasy.

Draco's breath became heavy against Harry's neck, and Harry could smell the peppermint in Draco's mouth.

"Potter... you're... a sly little-" But Draco was lost for words as Harry began to thrust into Draco's pelvis, while pumping Draco's cock up and down, Draco's legs weakened and his mind was all over the place.

"Potter!" Draco screamed as he came in his pants, Harry loosened his grip around Draco's member, and smiled.

"You lose, Malfoy, and I won, admit it," Harry whispered,

"Sod off," Draco sighed, taking a deep breath,

"You might want to rethink that," Harry smiled, pushing his hand down into Draco's boxers, Draco gripped onto Harry's shoulder's as he ran his nails along Draco's wet cock,

"Okay, Okay, you win, Potter!" Draco growled,

Harry grabbed Malfoy's finger, dipped it in the salty come and opened his mouth, he sucked on Draco's fingers, biting, licking, and nipping at them, he kissed the tip of his finger,

"You owe me a new broom, or else," Harry smiled,

"What if I don't?" Draco smirked,

Harry walked towards him, "Or else you'll be sore all night long,"

"Do you have any idea how hot that makes me feel?" Draco's smirk became wider,

Draco grabbed Harry's legs, wrapping them around his waist and shoving him against the door, as the door rattled, someone had noticed it and the door unlocked, Harry quickly unwrapped his legs from Draco's waist, and Draco pretended to grasp Harry's collar, throwing more pretend insults at him.

"Stay away from me," Draco pretended to sound mad, and backed away,

As Seamus poked his head in, he saw the two boys and sighed,

"You two, at it again?" He asked, "It never stops!"

"I don't think it's going to either," Harry smiled as Seamus left the room, leaving the door open,

"Agreed, scarhead," Draco smirked,

Draco left the room,

Harry left as well, walking in a different direction, smiling along the way,

As Harry saw Ron and Hermione conversing beside the dungeons, ready for Potions class, Harry walked up to them cheerfully.

"What's gotten into you?" Ron asked,

"Let's just say... Malfoy and I have sorted out or differences," Harry smiled,

"That's great Harry! I'm glad you both came to a conclusion," She smiled brightly,

"Oh we certainly did," Harry chuckled, as they all left to go to the potions,

Author's notes: What'd you think? Review!


End file.
